When the Blitz came: Carlisle's point of view
by The Grey Wolf Ghost
Summary: The prequel to The Sun Never Sets only from Carlisle's point of view. Chapter 4 up. Final.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here it is everyone, this is When The Blitz Came, the prequel, only from Carlisle's point of view. I hope I captured Carlisle well in this, and this particular fic is something I really enjoyed writing. Also side note that should've probably been in the original Blitz fic, the date of November 14th is a real event, it was the first day time bombing the German Luftwaffe perpetrated on the city of London, most of the bombing had been done at night or the early evening, but for the first time the Germans attacked during the day, catching the entire city off guard, hundreds were killed and thousands were injured.

Thanks again for all the continued support from my readers, I appreciate each one of you for all you have done for me. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I leaned protectively over the older woman entrusted into my care as the hospital and the foundation it stood on shook violently with each bomb. The older woman like the city of London was shaken and frightened but not willing to give up and I had to admire that about her. The city of London of 1940 was a far cry different from its 1640s counterpart and in the opinion of someone who had lived in that particular era of London's history I would say the changes were for the better. The city was stronger both spiritually and physically and had continued to endure, and its citizens were even stronger and I had seen it in the two months Edward and I had been here in London while the German Luftwaffe bombed the city night after night.<p>

This was the first real time the bombs had been dropped during the daylight and as the shaking slowed I knew it was coming to an end and couldn't help the 'thank god' that slipped under my breath. The old woman had her eyes closed and was praying loud enough that she didn't hear my own praise.

I patted her head gently letting her know it was over and she thanked me with a nod before falling back to sleep. That was one thing I had noticed, Londoners had become so used to the bombing that once the bombing was done for the day, rest was the only thing to do, at least for adults.

I glanced around and caught Edward out of the corner of my eye he nodded to me and disappeared down a hallway. I was proud of how strong he had been throughout this he still had to stay away from incidents where blood was involved, which in a city that had been bombed night after night there was certainly cases where blood would be an issue. But Edward with his ability always made sure to excuse himself and help those with no open wounds.

With the old woman resting comfortably I made my way to help the other doctors and nurses aids who were preparing for the incoming wounded. The rescuers and medics would be scourging the streets looking for the injured and we had to be prepared for their coming. This was the closest hospital to many streets and lanes with dwellings on them and was also the most populated for doctors and nurses, one doctor and two nurses for every five patient not a bad ratio during wartime when most doctors were out on the battlefield as medics.

With no need to rest or recuperate myself I took my place amongst my colleagues, watching and waiting for the first sound of approaching medics.

Unfortunately we did not have to wait long as the wounded flooded through the doors. More had been out on the streets during this raid then ever before, they had been completely caught off guard and the numbers coming through our doors was uncountable, I did not even have time to count them as I leapt right into work.

The nurses and I treated as many as we could that were carried, wheeled or dragged past us, it sickened me to my stomach at the number that passed us with a black cross on their forehead letting us know that there was nothing that could be done for the dead.

I didn't even notice how much time had passed when I heard my name being called. A voice so similar to Edward's that I turned instinctively to face who I thought was my son. To my surprise it was a young rescue worker I had met him a number of times especially lately with all the raids, George I believe his name was.

But what really caught my attention was the frail looking body he held in his arms. A boy, no more than thirteen or fourteen years old and at first glance much younger than that, he was half conscious and was in such bad shape I was surprised to hear his heart beating.

"Found 'im buried under a pile of rubble, 'e's been crushed, frozen pretty badly too. It's bloody cold out there."

That I could see, the boy was nearly blue and shaking so badly I would be surprised if he wasn't hypothermic by this point. His left leg was broken completely, I could see a piece of the bone sticking through the leg of his trouser which was covered in blood, if he survived this I had a feeling he would have a terrible limp. His left arm was at such an angle I knew it was dislocated at the shoulder. His right hand was completely crushed, fingers broken and discolored, so badly damaged that there was only a slim chance he would ever regain feeling in that hand again, he would most likely never regain use of it, it would be impossible to set all the bones that were destroyed.

I could hear amongst his heart beat a rattling noise coming from deep in his chest, I wouldn't know for a fact until I examined him, but I had a feeling his ribs were broken. With the amount of blood he had lost and the number of injuries just on the surface, the fact that he was still alive showed how much of a fighter he was.

George was correct the boy had been crushed, quite effectively too he was lucky to be alive though I wasn't sure how much longer that luck would hold out, I could hear his heart slowing down and the scent of death was slowly washing over the boy, he was alive right now, but death was making his presence known.

I knew I only had limited time, but I would do everything I could to save this boy's life, he had managed to survive the bombing it was up to me to do the rest.

"Has he said anything?" I asked hurriedly, I had to know if he was coherent or not

"No, tried to give us 'is name, couldn't get past the firs' two letters."

"I'll take him from here, thank you," George gently transferred the boy to me, and again I was caught off guard, this time by the weight of him, there was nothing to this boy; Edward's collection of piano pieces all bound in a large book weighed more than the boy. He whimpered in my arms obviously holding back tears as I cradle him close taking care not to shift him around more then I had to.

"Take care Dr. Cullen." I heard George say as I moved swiftly down the corridor, minding my speed. It killed me to have to move at that speed knowing I could get so much more done if I could go faster.

Finding a private room was not easy with so many injured filling up the clinic, but far down the corridor in an older section of the hospital I found such a room.

I gently laid the boy on the gurney; he was so small laying on a gurney meant for a larger adult. He had been trying to speak the entire run from the entrance here, but he was struggling to get the words out. I went to work quickly examining him, he watched me intently his deep brown eyes studying my face as he tried to hold back his pain.

The further I examined him the less hopeful I became for him to recover. These injuries were worse than I had originally assessed and there wouldn't be much more I could do except make him as comfortable as possible.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen," I said putting my hand on his forehead "can you tell me yours?"

He tried to take a deep breath and once again I heard that rattling as he gasped in pain tears welling up quickly. I gently pressed my hand on the left side of his ribcage and then the right side feeling for movement that did not belong, the movement came when I pressed on his sternum, his rubs shifted in such a way that I knew at least one of them was broken in fact I was positive his ribs were crushed. I was trying to be as gentle as possible, but that didn't change the fact he cried out in pain again tears streaming down his pale boney cheeks.

"Ch…" he tried to say, but the pain was so brutal he could barley form a few letters let alone a full name, though I had a feeling his name was Christopher or something to that effect.

"your ribs are crushed son, but one rib has broken off and has punctured your lung, every time you breathe, it widens the puncture. That is why you are struggling to breathe" his eyes went wide, not with fear, but understanding and even accepting as if he knew death was imminent and was starting to accept it.

"Chr…Christian," he managed to gasp out even though the pain must have been unbearable for just that one word. "Callaghan" I smiled sadly at least we had his name. I would be able to inform his parents, my heart ached at the thought of telling Christian's parents that their son was dead. I put my hand back on his forehead smoothing back his long bangs.

Edward's scent entered the room and I could tell he was hesitating in the doorway, unsure if he should enter the room or not.

"Carlisle?" he called

"Come in Edward its fine" I answered turning to look at my son. Edward looked over at Christian a look of sympathy that was rare to see on his face, before his look turned to one of confusion the longer he read Christian's mind.

"Things are calming down out there, the city took a lot of casualties today, they had to open the shop next door to put the dead. The radio is calling today the worse of the raids since September" Disgust was in his voice and I nodded feeling the same way. Edward looked back at Christian as the younger boy stared back at Edward then at me, his brown eyes darting back and forth between the two of us, as if he was studying both of us. "How long?"

I glanced over at Christian and lowered my voice as I spoke to a pitch only a vampire could hear.

"It could be an hour, it could be a few. It is not a question of if, but rather when. There is far to much damage for him to recover. By all respects of what he just went through, he should be dead. He is so young, cant be more than fourteen. At least he wont die alone on the streets, he'll die with someone watching over him. I only wish we could find his family in time, give them a chance to say goodbye."

Edward's face contorted into what could only be called a surprised if not amused look as he read Christian's mind.

"He's concerned, but not for his own life but for his mother. He was on his way home from school and was running late, he's worried that she might have gone out to look for him and may have been hurt herself. His father is a medic serving in the heart of the city they haven't seen him in a few months, but he's a well known physician in the city." A doctor's son, that explains how Christian knew that his injuries were serious, it explained his reaction of understanding not fear. He is probably an only child, with a father who has high hopes of a future doctor in his son like himself. "and he knows what we are saying right now." That caught my attention as I glanced back over at Christian who winced like he had done something wrong "he can read our lips and our body language. Talk about a perceptive kid." Edward grinned at Christian trying to comfort him.

"I'm going to stay with him," I glanced back at Christian smiling gently "he should not be alone with this, if things are calming down out there I will not be needed."

A though flashed through my mind, a quick thought…I did not have to sit here and watch Christian die I could do more.

Quickly I shook my head it would be wrong, cruel even to damn such a young child to immortality. I remembered how badly Edward had reacted to it and how Rosalie had taken it as well. They were both older than Christian was, but not by much especially in Edward's case; could a child really accept and understand this life?

Edward shot me a glaring look as he read my thoughts, glaring at me in disbelief I knew what he was thinking but could not think of an excuse for my thoughts

"Carlisle you are not considering it are you?" he exclaimed shaking his head at me. I growled at Edward, knowing my thoughts were betraying me, but I still decided to lie.

"Of course not Edward! He's too young! The transformation alone would" My voice trailed off, the image of someone so young going through that kind of pain, my own memory of the burning the looming sense of death. I was an adult experiencing that, but how could I do that to a child. "and what about afterwards…what kind of future can a fourteen year old really have in this life

That image came to my mind, an adult can survive this life, find ways to keep busy, find our soul mates, experience love and all that comes with it.

Christian would have limited opportunities that I and the rest of the family had, he might never find true love as I had. It wouldn't be right and it could be dangerous. My mind flashed to my very brief encounter of Aro's young charges, Jane and Alec. They were about Christian's age when they were turned and though I am not entirely aware of what led to their transformation, I had seen what it had turned them into, the evilness that had radiated off of them and I couldn't imagine that same happening to this boy, there is too much goodness in his eyes, too much care, to watch him turn into an evil monster would be devastating..

"He is strong enough," Edward said thoughtfully and I narrowed my eyes at him for encouraging this, he was instigating I know that look. "at least for the transformation, he's a tough kid already. He's older mentally then he is physically, going by his thoughts alone I would put him as old as you,"

I thought that over "An old soul?" I asked and Edward nodded.

"Very old, and probably the oldest fourteen year old mind I have ever read. All it comes down too is a matter of his willpower afterwards being strong enough. Not that I am suggesting anything." He added smugly crossing his arms and I resisted the urge to reprimand him. Instead I glanced over at Christian again, his eyes were closing and opening every now and then, his body was preparing to shut down. Edward growled, "you are considering it! I can see it! you swore Emmett would be the la-"

"I am well aware what I said Edward I was there." A new thought crossed my mind, Christian could be saved, he was strong enough and I had no doubt he would have a strong willpower as well. I saw myself in this young teen just from our short time together he reminded me of myself more than anyone ever had.

The next image to cross my mind was the image of bringing him home, Esme finally having a young teen who might allow her to comfort and cuddle like a mother should be able to, she had missed that opportunity with her own son and neither Edward nor Emmett allow her more than tight hug and a kiss. They treat her as their mother, but they do so in more of a respective manner, more like the young adults they truly are. Rosalie allows the mother daughter relationship between her and Esme, but is in the same position as Emmett and Edward as far as how much attention they allow Esme to give them.

I shook my head quickly even though Edward had seen those thoughts, this was a human being I was talking about, not a puppy to be brought home for the family to play with, he was a child with a mother, father, a life…

I looked at Christian again, all those things would be over when he took his last breath, Christian Callaghan was going to die of his injuries that much was certain. Would it be right or just cruel to damn him to this life?

"Carlisle this is different. His family is still alive, there will be people to mourn him, which means there will people to report him missing even with a war going on people will wonder! This isn't like Esme and I, this is Rosalie all over again. His father is a doctor a well known doctor, people know the entire family there will be suspicion when the kid suddenly goes missing!"

"I know Edward, but it this isn't right."

"War isn't right Carlisle you know that, people die in wars it happens, more times then not, it's the innocent that die. He doesn't want to die, but he knows its going to happen. He's seen more death around him in these last few months then most adults see their entire life, its something the entire city has been numbed too, death is a daily experience right now. Let him die with some dignity."

"This is not dignity Edward he is a child with his whole life ahead of him and it has been cut short because of a war that he had nothing to do with."

I ran my hand through my hair. Edward was wrong, this wasn't like Rosalie all over again, this was like the first time I saw Edward's family, the moment Edward's mother Elizabeth grabbed my hand begging me to save her son.

Edward glared at me for that memory he hates when I "blame" his mother for what I did to him.

"Do you think his mother would be so accepting? To let you turn her only son into one of us?"

"Enough Edward. I am going to leave it up to Christian it will be his decision."

"Do you plan on giving him all the necessary details as well? Do you really think you have time to explain?"

I didn't get a chance to reprimand or argue with him as Christian who had been falling asleep quickly regained consciousness.

"NO!"he screamed violently as he tried to sit up crying hysterically. I glanced over at Edward expectantly wondering what brought this about, but Edward's sneering look had turned back to sympathy and even empathy at whatever had just scared Christian so bad entered his mind.

I darted back over to Christian and gently but firmly placed my hands on his shoulders to hold him down.

"Easy Christian, easy, son." I looked over at Edward, the almost timid look on his face. "he's fading fast, he doesn't have much longer. Do you hear that? His heart is slowing, time is running out. We need to make a decision now" I cant believe I was actually considering this, but I couldn't let this boy die, not after all he had survived, not after all he had been through. "Can he handle it?" I asked

"He can, he knows something about vampires, he's a smart kid and is fond of reading. He's read Dracula more times then I think even Bram Stoker did." Edward paused "his father's influence."

"Mum…" a faint voice caught my sharp ears and at first I thought Christian was entering the delirious phase of death, seeing his mother where she was not, but I realized quickly he was very coherent and simply trying to tell us something. "Pleas…please…tell my mum… wha… wha…" his voice trailed off as the pain took his oxygen.

That was it, the deciding factor. I would tell Christian, allow him to make the final decision, I just prayed silently that it would not turn into Rosalie, I couldn't take the thought of Christian resenting me.

I took a deep breath and knelt next to the low gurney brushing his bangs back gently, I would give him as much information as I could and if he is as accepting and smart as Edward has said, as I believe he is, then he would be capable to make the decision.

"Christian, there is a way to save your life, it is not pleasant nor is it temporary. Saving your life will mean immortality, but with a price. The process is very painful and the end result will mean you will never age. You will be dead to those who once knew you, and this is entirely your decision."

"I…I don't under…understand." He stuttered weakly and I knew I had danced around the subject long enough, let the word speak for itself.

"Vampire." I whispered to him. His eyes went wide as those deep brown eyes stared up at me, understanding washing over his face, he knew and understood what I had said. I could see the contemplation in his eyes as he thought over his options.

I waited for a second or two, knowing we were quickly running out of time, he closed his eyes for a moment and I expected to hear his heart beat once last time when he opened them quickly

"I…I trust you." He finished lifting up his hand to me, a tear running down his cheek. I turned to Edward who nodded and stepped forward.

When I had changed Emmett, his injuries from the bear were so extent that it gave me an idea to try something. I before starting Emmett's transformation I gave him an injection of morphine in hopes it would not only dull the pain from his wounds, but also dull the pain that was about to come from the venom.

Unfortunately it didn't last very long as the venom quickly burnt away the drug, but it had given Emmett a few moments of relief, before the real pain took hold.

I intended to do the same for Christian. The cottage Edward and I had rented was on the outskirts of London about ten miles from the busiest area of the city. It was an easy quick run for a vampire. I would give him the morphine and move him to the cottage to begin the transformation, smuggle him out of the hospital as I had done for Edward and for Esme.

Just as Edward stepped forward with the syringe the plan changed very quickly. Christian gave a scream of pain and his breathing became fast and heavy as he gasped for air, I could hear his heart slowing to the point where I feared each beat would be the last. In just a few moments the boy had moved from near death with limited time to spare to preparing to breathe his last breath.

"Carlisle!" Edward exclaimed, Christian's thoughts of death bombarding my son's mind "If you are going to do this it has to be now!"

Without waiting a second longer I took Christian's wrist in my hand and gently as possible bit it. Christian screamed in agony again and thrashed about. Edward darted over and using half his strength held Christian down, covering his mouth, not that it mattered as the hospital began to shake violently again with the whistling and thunder of more bombs, the Germans were at it again, attacking the city so soon after their first assault, a black blessing of sorts.

With the overpowering noise of the attack, Christian's screams were drowned out giving Edward the chance to keep a comforting hand on his shoulder as I lifted up his left hand and praying to myself, I bit into his other wrist.

Christian now had the venom flowing from two places, I hoped it would quicken his transformation, lessen the time he would have to endure the pain. I spat the blood out in the sink nearby and exchanged a look with Edward who had his eyes closed and was not breathing, fearing his own instincts.

"One more Christian I swear once more."

Edward opened one eye and glanced at me through the slits, _direct arteries Edward, I can only hope that by injecting the venom there it will work quicker, he might not survive this, he might be to close to death for this to work, at least by three spots I triple his chances._ Edward nodded shutting his eyes once more as I leaned closer to the boys, I took one more deep breath and tilted Christian's head back slightly as I leaned closer to Christian's neck, biting him there would be the final chance for the venom to spread and give him a chance to survive.

I could barely hear his heart beat by this point and I was so devastated that this might all be a waste. I might have waited to long. Christian's eyes rolled back as he finally passed out as I leaned closer to bite him on the neck. I continued to pray that I was not to late and that he would survive.


	2. Chapter 2

Within a few seconds of the bites, the venom began to spread, Christian was still unconscious, but he began to squirm and thrash as the venom burned through his veins and I knew we had been successful.

"We have to get him out of here, he'll start feeling the burn soon its going to wake him up and we wont be able to keep him quiet." Edward deduced stepping back from Christian's side. I nodded and stepped forward to scoop Christian up in my arms; Edward grabbed a sheet from the bed and tucked it around Christian, covering him up.

Luckily night had fallen on the city and the bombing had stopped for the moment, there would be so much chaos and confusion no one would miss Edward and I, nor would anyone really notice us slipping out.

Edward made sure the coast was clear in the corridor before we slipped out into it and through a back exit that was considered off limits due to damage it had sustained during a previous raid.

Once out in the open air we unleashed our speed running as fast as we could to escape the city all the while the fourteen year old boy in my arms began to thrash more violently and even began to scream as the venom's burn intensified.

We barely made it to the cottage when Christian's real screams began, he was incoherent, impossible to understand as the screams of pain grew louder and it struck a sword right through my body, knowing I had done this to him. I had acted on impulse and had put this boy through this.

To my surprise the moment I lay Christian on the only bed in the cottage, Edward was by his side, watching over him as if he had already accepted the boy as his brother. Edward shot a look at me when that thought passed through my mind and I returned the look. _Its not an insult Edward, its very caring of you_.

He rolled his eyes at me and turned his attention back to Christian whose screams had quieted down worrying me for a brief moment until I realized he was fighting his screams he was trying to endure the pain without a sound. He reached out his hand looking for reassurance that he was not alone.

I stepped forward and his small hand found my own and clenched it tightly, it seemed to comfort him as he thrashed and moaned in pain. Edward placed a hand on his shoulder and I still holding his hand seemed to ease the pain, three days it would take for the transformation to finish and even if it meant Edward and I would have to sit here in this same position for those days we would.

By the morning however things had changed dramatically. The pain that Christian was in was more like the pain he would've shown on the final day. His heart had picked up speed drastically as it fought off the venom and his wounds had already begun to heal quickly.

By the time dusk had fallen marking a full day passing since Christian was brought to the hospital the transformation was nearly completely. Edward and I could both hear his heartbeat reach a humming point, one beat blending in with another a sure sign that the venom had neared his heart and it would soon cease to beat.

I placed my hand on his chest feeling the hum of his heart before looking at Edward

"Hear that? His heart is speeding up, the venom is there."

"Already?" Edward questioned "but its only been a day barely that even."

"I know," I paused glancing down at Christian, he still held my other hand tight cradling it close to his chest with both hands like a child would a stuffed toy. "Its almost done. Amazing I have never heard of a transformation happen so quickly."

The tears were still flowing down Christian's face as he fought against crying out in pain. It was almost over very nearly there.

"I'm going to run back to the city, make sure there are no questions lingering about our sudden disappearance or his." Edward said standing up "I'll be back as quick as I can will you be ok?" I nodded

"I think I can handle a newborn vampire by this point Edward." I pointed out "thank you." I added, Edward gave me a half smile and darted out of the cottage.

No sooner had he left when a noise caught my attention, the beats of Christian's heart, one beat…then another, then one more before it fluttered to a stop beating no more. Christian had passed out again, the last time he would ever sleep as his transformation into a vampire was complete.

He released my hand and I stretched my fingers out giving them the first freedom they'd had in hours. I brushed his bangs back gently before quickly checking his injuries to make sure everything had healed.

There was no sign that Christian had been crushed to death and the only sign of his vampirism transformation was his much paler skin and the slightly off color on the insides of his wrists and a small inconspicuous mark on his neck, which would be easily covered and was only noticeable by another vampire.

While he regained consciousness I made my way over to the single wash room in the cottage to change my clothes and wash up a bit. The smell of death was all over my clothing and Christian's blood as well as the blood of the hundreds of other victims had irreversibly stained all of my clothing and had even managed to get in my hair. Edward had controlled himself well enough, but Christian would be a newborn without that control the less blood he was exposed to this early on the better for all of us.

I admit I was still at odds with myself on how well Christian would handle this life, if he would have the control I hoped and if he would ease into the animal diet without much trouble. The lingering question of how this change would affect him mentally still clouded my mind and as I walked back into the main room where Christian was beginning to wake it only increased my contemplation.

I had heard the stories of the Immortal Children and that fear was in the back of my mind that Christian might be to young for this I worried that he would turn into them with no control, no morals, and the very real chance that we might not be able to control him, especially as a newborn.

The whimpers and groans reached my ears as I returned to Christian's side and sat in the chair Edward had vacated. I had to ease him awake, but it wouldn't be easy, it never was. Even when we are aware of what is about to happen we don't want to accept it at first, we fight opening our eyes and admitting that we are no longer ourselves is never easy. We like to pretend that it is a dream a nightmare that we can wake from.

I took a deep breath and placed a hand on his thin shoulder so I would not be just a unknown voice.

"Christian?" I called softly "son I need you to open your eyes," I paused and gently shook him "I know you do not want to but you are going to have to eventually."

I could see him clench his eyes shut tighter for a brief second, before his body relaxed and he slowly opened his eyes. To see the deep brown eyes he'd had before suddenly turned into the blood red caught me off guard as it has with each member of my family I have changed, I should be used to it of course, but it still catches me.

His eyes darted around the room as he slowly grew accustom to the new sights, sounds, and scents he was being bombarded with, that in itself can be overwhelming, with everything intensified the body doesn't recognize its new strengths at first and it can lead someone to panic as the sounds and smells are amplified and that in itself can be frightening and even painful. Not to mention the painful thirst I know Christian was feeling.

I caught the twitch of his nose as a scent entered and I found myself checking the air to determine what it was that had caught Christian's attention and concern washed over me. Someone was in the woods; far enough from the cottage to not really be an issue, but close enough that Christian caught his scent and began reacting to it. His eyes went wide as his brain registered the scent and he sat up quickly growling and screaming at the same time

"NOOO!" He shouted, quickly I reacted and pushed him back down on the bed as he fought me. I could see the indecision, it was written all over his face, part of Christian wanted to react, to rush outside and give into his instincts the other part feared just that happening and though he fought to sit up, his instincts were losing the battle with his subconscious, which surprised, but delighted me.

"Easy Christian, easy son. It will pass, hold your breath if you must. It will pass, I promise it will, trust me.

Though he had stopped fighting me he did growl in response and it slightly amused me though I managed to hide it. I could see he was holding his breath and continued to do so as he realized that he could hold it indefinitely. He began to relax as the human scent faded into the woods and he took a single deep breath, and I gave him a reassuring smile

"Dr…Dr. Cullen?" he called weakly and my smile grew, he had remembered my name which gave me renewed hope for his control. I pushed his bangs back again, keeping my other hand on his shoulder just in case.

"You did well Christian, very well." I answered him unable to keep the pride out of my voice. I was alarmed when he looked away from me quickly as if he was undeserving of such praise.

"Will it always be like that?" He asked, his voice still weak and just on the cusp of maturity, reminding me just how young he was "Will I always feel that?"

"The burning?" I asked, just to clarify that was what he was talking about and he nodded. "It will always be present." I explained and I saw his face fall "however, the intensity will fade with time and experience. Eventually you will be able to for the most part ignore the scent. It will not be easy, but we learn to endure." I slowly sat up and allowed Christian to sit up on his own, he put a timid foot on the floor and I half expected him to be unsteady on his feet the way he was moving, but he seemed to handle it well.

He walked slowly away from me, heading towards a mirror that lay against a table, it had been in the cottage when we had come here and I just left it where it was. But now Christian seemed drawn to it. He glanced back at me as if waiting to be reprimanded, before using his sleeve to clean the dust from the glass as he examined his reflection carefully. It was fascinating to watch at his surprise at seeing his reflection and at his lack of fangs. Edward had been right about Christian's past, he had read Dracula and did know what a vampire was, at least in that context.

My fascination stopped however when Christian pulled out a tiny charm from under his shirt a small gold cross. I watched as he stared at the charm in surprise and even fear obviously wondering why it was not branding him. He lifted the charm up and held it timidly in his hand as if he was afraid it would burn him.

I suddenly realized why I had felt for Christian the moment he was brought to the hospital, why I knew I had to save him even if it meant bringing him into this life, I saw myself in him. Christian Callaghan stood in front of me but all I saw was a fourteen year old Carlisle Cullen, frightened and unsure about what he was expected to do, but still curious and thoughtful about the whole thing. I knew virtually nothing about Christian and yet I felt like I knew everything, I knew he could handle this life and knew it wouldn't be easy but he would persevere.

When he looked back at me I could see the panic forming on his face, but I quickly realized it had nothing to do with his charm, something else was frightening the boy. I knew that look, the look of confusion and fear at something that should occur, Edward had the same look when we discovered he could read minds, I do not know how I knew, but I was certain, Christian too had an ability.

I remembered what Edward had mentioned at the hospital, something about Christian being an observant kid, his reading our lips when there was no way he could hear our voices, and his constant look of studying even when he was in pain. I would bet on it, something about Christian's ability revolved around body language and perhaps reading his environment. It would have to be tested to know the extent of it, but that certainly explained quite a bit. It also inspired new confidence in Christian's willpower, especially if he was able to see the world differently then the rest of us.

"I know you have many questions," I said softly and he nodded his shoulders shaking. "But first things first," I reached into Edward's case and extracted a pair of trousers and a sweater for Christian to change into. Both would be somewhat large on the boy's small frame, but at least he could change into clean clothes that were not covered in blood or soot, and when Edward returned I would run into the city and purchase some better fitting clothes. Christian looked them over and nodded a thank you. I gestured towards the washroom and he gratefully darted over to it.

In my mind I went over how best to discuss this with Christian as smart as I knew he was, an explanation needed to be done in a different way than I had for the others, he is above all younger. One of the biggest hurdles I expected was his parents. My greatest concern was that Christian would try to return to them, or at least go to let them know he was safe. That could prove to be a problem, even if he just wanted to say goodbye it would be impossible, but stopping him would also be a problem, despite how small he is, Christian is now a newborn vampire, incredibly strong and fast, and even with Edward and I there to stop him, it would not be an easy task.

I sighed and reached into my bag to pull out a book. I didn't know how long to expect Christian would be in the washroom. I hoped that Edward's clothes would fit Christian well enough, he was so small it was unbelievable. The cost of war was never a pleasant one, but looking at Christian it was clear how much England had suffered in the year since Germany had invaded Poland beginning the war. I know there had been what was referred to as a phony war, but supplies was limited within the first month of the war, preparing for whatever Germany had in store. The ration points each family was allotted was so minimal it was amazing that starvation wasn't present, nor was it as much as I expected. Until I looked at the thirteen year old I was now responsible for, Christian was so emaciated and small, that if I wasn't so sure how old he is, I would have been positive that he was no more than eleven years old. I ran my hand through my hair, going over what I would say to Christian when he came out.


	3. Chapter 3

I did not have to wait long as the door to the washroom opened and Christian emerged, he looked at me nervously and I had to chuckle as he held up Edward's trousers up with one hand. I would have to find Edward's suspenders for him. I smiled at Christian warmly and gestured for him to follow me to the kitchen. It would be easier to speak with him at a table. I pulled out one of the chairs allowing him to sit, before taking the one across from him. I wasn't sure how to begin, until I looked into his eyes, the red eyes of a newborn look so strange on such a young face and I knew that was a good place to start. Christian was obviously very observant, chances were that he had already noticed our eyes were very different from one another.

"Dr. Cullen," Christian started "I." he was lost for words,

"Christian, due to the time restraints there was much I couldn't explain to you earlier. Now I can explain everything in better detail and you can ask any questions I know you have. And I think you're eyes are the best place to start."

"How come they are red…you…you and Edward have yellow, is there something wrong with me?"

My heart ached with sympathy that Christian's first thought was that something was wrong with him, but I was unable to prevent the chuckle, which proved to be benfiical because when he saw that I was not concerned, Chris seemed to relax a bit.

"Christian the color of your eyes is completely dependent on you. But at the moment, the reason your eyes are red is because you are what is called a newborn, you still have your own blood in your body and until that fades, your eyes will remain that color." He blinked, and I could see he was sorting out what I was telling him "but as far as your eye color being dependent on you, what that means is your eye color will depend on your diet." he winced, pulling his feet up onto the chair, I watched as he tried to make himself as small as possible, not difficult to do, he wrapped his arms around his knees. "Edward tells me that you know some of what we are, he tells me you were aware of vampires even before you met us."

"How…how does he know that?"

"I will explain that soon. But the point is that you are not naïve in regards to vampires?"

"no I suppose I am not. My father, he read me Dracula, I've read the story myself more than any other book, I know the story page for page, but it's only through that I know anything. And I am beginning to believe that not all the legends in Dracula are correct, in fact I'm very certain all are false…well most at least."

I smiled at that, it was always amusing to know that Dracula's influence has continued and that the apparent marks of a vampire were still believed thanks much in part to the books and the films that now graced the silver screen. But the idea of drinking blood seemed to really frighten him, so I continued my explanation.

"Then you know that human blood is what a vampire craves yes?" Christian nodded "but what I assume you do not know is that we can survive on something else." I saw his spirits lift a little "the reason Edward and I have the eye color that we do is because our family, we do not feed on human blood, instead we survive on animal blood. Now it does not completely eradicate the thirst, but it sustains us, allowing us to remain in control. Those of our kind who feed on human blood are less in control of the thirst they are not weaker, but find it more difficult to resist. With our diet, we are able to live fairly normal lives, we can be around humans. Understand?"

Chris nodded slowly.

"I suppose, so my eyes, they will eventually become yellow."

"If you choose the diet that my family survives on; I will leave that decision up to you, it is your decision to make." I replied,

Christian contemplated what I said, but he looked up at me quickly as if something just hit him.

"Wait, my decision?"

I nodded

"For the first few montsh I inssit on watching over you to so speak. The instinct of the newborn is strong and very dangerous. Christian, I have faith in your ability, but past experience with our kind has taught me to be cautious, and immorality is a very long time to endure guilt and regret.

"And after the few months?"

"You may do as you please," I explained, in the back of mind I was hoping he would decide to stay with us. "you are of course welcome to stay and become part of the family, but if you decide to venture on your own, you may do that, but keep in mind our doors will always be open to you." Christian's head dropped at the mention of family, I expected this reaction. Up until this point it appeared he had forgotten briefly that part of this event. Now it looked like we would have to cross that particular bridge.

"What of my parents…can they…" I felt for the pain Christian must have been feeling, but I still shook my head. "I'm never going to see them again, am I?" that question was so heartbreaking.

"It is too dangerous."

"But they are my parents, I could never hurt them. Wouldn't it be easier to resist the blood around people whose blood I share?" Christian countered and in all reality, especially with his age, the argument was sound, it wouldn't work, but I could see how he could come up with such a conclusion.

"And how would you explain your sudden physical change, your eyes for example? You would not be able to hide that, especially from those who know you best. Not to mention, you may not realize it now, but our bodies are cold to the touch." The face Christian made was a mix between accepting and a child pouting.

"I cannot just let them live out their lives wondering what happened to me." he paused "I'm an only child. I am all they have. Even if it is to tell them that I died, I just can't stand them not knowing something, anything!" he was getting upset and who could blame him. I smiled gently, hiding my own feelings about what I would have to do as a promise to Christian.

"I will take care of it if you would like." Christian nodded quickly. Unfortunately I have had experience more then I would like telling someone that their loved one did not live, including parents about their children. This would be different however, I would be telling a mother that her only son was dead, without the father to support her, when in fact the son was very much alive, but would never come home, to lie to a mother suffering the worse news a parent could possible hear. I took a deep breath "now I know you have some questions. Then we will go hunting." A confused look washed over Christian's face

"Hunting sir?"

"Edward left to learn what roams this forest, we will join him so you can ease the thirst I know you must be feeling."

"I'm going to have to kill an animal arent I?"

I nodded

"Regrettably we must consume blood, whether it be animal or human. I think before we do anything I need to explain some things." I paused and rubbed my chin, thinking of where to begin. "I was the son of an Anglican preacher, here in England. My father led hunts for all manner of what he referred to as evil; vampires, witches, werewolves. When he grew to old to carry out his true love, he appointed that position to me. I was twenty-three and though I had helped my father with his hunts I did not truly believe any of it existed, until I stumbled upon a coven of vampires. They were weak with thirst and gave no second thought in attacking us. I was bitten multiple times, but the creature was driven off before it could drain my blood, chasing another man. I was afraid of course and in great pain, I hid myself in a barrel of rotting potatoes until the transformation was complete. For days I fought the thirst that was reaching an unbearable point, I knew what I had become and knew what vampires did, so when I felt that I could not resist the call of blood any longer I hid myself away, in a forest much like this one, away from humans. I tried to starve myself, refusing to accept the blood my body craved. It wasn't until a herd of deer passed my shelter. By that point I was so thirsty I felt I would die of the thirst, even though I hadn't. The blood of a deer, it is not a pleasant taste, and was not the taste my body craved, but it weakened the thirst. It was then I realized that I could survive on the blood of animals, but it would take decades before I trusted myself around humans and hundreds of years before I reached the point of control to doctor open wounds or trusted myself for that matter."

I could see Christian contemplating my story.

"Drinking from animals…you, you compare it to eating a piece of meat, drinking from a deer is just like eating venison, am I right?" I nodded my approval, he picked that up as quickly as I hoped.

"Exactly."

"Will I be able to be around people again?"

"It will seem like forever, but I promse it will go by quickly." I had to be as honest with him as possible, the fact that he seemed able to anticpate what I was saying and process it just as quickly made me curious as to his willpower. "Christian you have a tremendous amount of control and reasoning and I have complete faith that it will continue." A few seconds passed as Christian let this sink in, before his face twisted into another confused look

"How did Edward know that I know about vam" he couldn't finish the sentence, as if the word vampire was still unreal to him, but I knew where his question was going

"The same way you seem to be able to read my body language as if you can read my mind. Edward can read thoughts. Sometimes, when we are changed, we take with us certain personality traits and abilities and these are amplified. Edward for example was much like you, he could guess so to speak what people were thinking, he was sensitive to the thoughts around him. When I changed him, that preexisting ability morphed if you will into his current ability."

"But I'm not like that,"

"Oh no?" I chuckled "at the hospital you knew what was being said between Edward and I even though there was no possibility that you could hear us." Christian ducked his head as if he was embarrassed, and I was sure that if his body allowed it, he would be turning read.

"I can read lips, my father always says I'm to observant for my own good. I'm sorry for eavesdropping."

"Christian, it's not something to be ashamed of. You are talented at reading people am I correct? You can guess what they will do or what type of personality they have simply by their body language yes? You can accurately guess how they will react to certain situations and your best option for speaking to them. I believe that ability has been amplified with you."

"But I am just observant, if everyone looks a little closer at each other, a person's entire life can be written on their face and how they carry themselves. Everyone must be able to do that." He argued softly.

"True" I agreed "but how many of those people do you think can make those predictions accurately 100% of the time and more importantly how many do you believe can see an entire person's life, their personality, their past and present, in their own mind just by reading that person."

I saw Christian tense up, seconds before I took in Edward's scent, this confirmed my theory that Christian has an ability, as Edward entered the cottage.

"Looks like it is deer for breakfast." He said softly, joining us at the table. Christian's eyes were darting from Edward to the open window. I knew what he was thinking, he was so focused on the legends surrounding his movie vampires. Edward grinned at him and shook his head

"Myth's Chris…completely fictious," Edward paused "nope, not holy water or stakes either." Edward's grin grew wider as he turned to me "I think it might be wise to show him."

"Show me what exactly?" Chris asked, his voice shaking a bit

"Why we avoid going out into the sun." I replied clearing my throat

"We don't turn to dust?"

Edward and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, but we do need to avoid sunlight whenever possible, for another reason." Moving slowly I put a hand on his shoulder and lead him to the front door. I expected Chris to be a little nervous, but I did not expect him to panic like he did, he dug his heels in, refusing to move any closer to the outside.

The films and books have had more of an influence on him then I realized. I was gentle, but I moved him out of the house and into the sunlight. He moved closer to me, shielding his eyes and trying to hide behind me. I gently rolled up his sleeve and held his bare arm out into the light. His reaction was the same everyone else in the family, his eyes went incredibly wide as he stared at his own arm, the sunlight dancing off his skin and as he rotated his arm the sparkle danced on the wall of the cottage. Chris looked so confused as he looked back at us.

"Wh…why?"

"When the change is complete our bodies become like granite, even diamond like." I explained

"Granite? Diamond?"

Next to me, Edward moved to pick up a rock, I knew what he was doing and I wondered for a second how Chris would react to it. He handed the rock to Chris who stared at it wondering what he was to do with it.

"Crush it." Edward explained

"I beg your pardon!" Chris exclaimed, his voice shaking again, I was positive his voice was not only squeaking just a bit, but also I detected the remnants of a thick Scottish accent, emerging from Chris's British one.

"Crush it." was all Edward would tell him.

"Are you mad?" Chris asked, he looked over at me for what to do, but I simply nodded at the rock.

"Just do it. Don't think about it just do it." Edward replied

I watched as Chris took a deep breath and allowed his fingers to curl around the rock, turning it immediately into dust.

His face was priceless as he watched the dust crumble to the ground

"So Bram Stroker…he was wrong…about everything?"

Edward nodded and chuckled.

"Nearly." I explained "Legends about us have been around for thousands of years, he took the more popular more colorful legends and combined them."

"What about the stakes and crosses…and holy water?"

"Those myths were invented to give people hope that they could protect themselves. Anything that might give even the slightest bit of hope was used. It is also a good way to for a vampire to prove that he is not a vampire. Many of the original myths were created by our kind. And as far as godly tools being used as weapons against us, people felt and in some parts of the world still believe that items associated with god are the most useful weapons against evil. But as you saw for yourself, none of them effects us. Becoming a vampire does not mean you automatically lose your faith, we are not all evil." I had seen Chris's cross, I couldn't be sure how important religion is with him, but the little charm, his connection to his parents was and he seemed to sigh with relief as he rubbed the tiny charm gently.

"I'm sorry for bothering you with dumb questions." He said so softly that even with my hearing I nearly missed it. I smiled and knelt down so I was looking up at him

"Christian, despite what you have read and seen, this is all new to you. I would be entirely surprised if you did not have questions and would be alarmed as to why. If you do not ask questions how are you going to learn anything?" something about that made Chris grin "There will be plenty of time for questions, but at the moment I think we need to allow you to hunt."

I patted Chris on the shoulder and gestured for him to follow Edward and I into the woods.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the delay in updating this fic, this one has really proven to be a problem child and unlike the other ones I've been editing it over and over. So this fic will not be updated every day like the others, but every couple of days, also this one isnt very long and only has a couple more chapters to go. It was my first attempt at writing from Carlisle's point of view and I really hope I have captured him well. Oh before I forget, I've had some great reviews and I really appreciate them all, I was asked however why Esme and the rest of the family are not in England with Edward and Carlisle, simple answer is it wasnt safe. When Germany started bombing London, Carlisle felt compelled to go to England as an American doctor and do what he could to help, that was actually pretty common. He brought Edward along because he had studied the most medicine at the time of the family and would be able to assist patents as long as no blood was involved. Carlisle also did not expect to be in London as long as he had been at the time he met Chris. He also didnt want Esme to witness all the horror and death that was occurring, he hadnt expected it to be as bad as it was, especially since the phony war which started in 1939 when England declared war on Germany, during the Phony war Germany had threatened to bomb London but never did in the months leading up to September 1940 when they did start bombing, when he realized that it was worse then he expected he decided not to bring Esme and the rest of the family over, which had been his original plan and before Chris, Carlisle was in fact planning on sending Edward back to the States within days of the November 14th attack. I really hope that made sense. Next update in a couple days I promise and again thank you to my loyal readers! You guys really make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

Chris was directly in front of me as Edward tracked down a small herd of deer. Finding this herd was easier then most are at home, they seemed almost tame, most likely they were simply stunned by our strange scent.

I kept Chris well in my sight, this was going to a new experience for him and my past experience with newborn vampires put me on edge. Each one of my family had reacted different when it came to their first hunt and Chris's reaction at each part of this experience has surprised me so I had no way of knowing what to expect from him. Edward and I had briefly explained what he would need to do, for the most part it is completely instinctual if somewhat awkward. The main thing is the bloodlust, Chris had already reacted once to the scent of a human hunter, who knew how he would react when blood even animal was present.

Edward went first as he spotted the first deer, he looked back at Chris and grinned. In a flash, Edward dove at the deer, taking the buck down quickly. I started to follow, hoping Chris would simply follow my lead, but when I looked at him, he was clutching his head and growling, the fear in his eyes was unmistakable as he resisted his desire to hunt. Edward looked up from the deer he was drinking from and looked at me, then at Chris, both of us confused as to what he was doing.

The pain that was on Christian's face numbed me, something was wrong with him, something I did not understand. Edward instantly switched from hunter to brother as he read Chris's mind learning something that I had no access too. I moved towards Chris cautiously, I did not know how to handle this, would Christian even let me near him?

"Edward?" I asked my son, he put his hand up at me as he moved closer to Chris. Christian had moved to a nearby tree, as I watched, he leaned against it, still holding his head painfully, he slid down the tree, hitting the ground with a thud. Edward knelt down next to Chris slowly, whispering to him, I heard a low growl from Chris, but Edward did not flinch back. Edward whispered something else to him and Chris shook his head quickly. Edward patted his shoulder and moved back to me.

"Carlisle you are not going to believe what is going on."

"Edward, what is wrong?" I have never felt so helpless before, Chris was clearly in pain, but I could not do anything to help him, only Edward knew what was truly going on.

"His mind is so jumbled it was difficult to read for a moment, but I think we may have a problem." I gave Edward a look and he paused "Chris is empathizing with the deer."

"what?"

"I don't know how, but he is sensing the fear and pain that the deer are experiencing, especially that one" he nodded over his shoulder to the one he had just finished "their emotions believe it or not are hitting him." I rubbed my temple, disbelieving what I was hearing, but at the same time I know not to doubt Edward's ability. "he doesn't want to hunt, he doesn't even want to move, he is afraid of what he is feeling.

_He's not the only one_ I thought and Edward nodded

"He has to feed Edward, there is no avoiding that,"

"Its going to take a lot to convince him though, he is for lack of a better word in shock." I looked back over at Chris, he was clutching the dirt tight every few seconds as his throat burned, he had just denied his body what it wanted for a second time and I wondered how much longer Chris's willpower would hold out.

Two days into Chris's protest, my greatest fear came along, a human visitor to our small clearing, with an open wound

"Sir?" the man's voice caught my attention at the same time his scent did, the overwhelming scent was blood, quite a bit of it. I looked up from Chris at the man carrying a shotgun in the crook of his elbow and a handkerchief pressed hard to his hand, a handkerchief that was soaked in blood. "Sir, I hate to intrude, but I saw your lad there," he nodded at Edward "and followed him, I could use some help."

I started to stand up just as I heard a growl erupt from Chris, louder than the previous times, I quickly looked down at him, his red eyes were focused on the hunter's hand and his entire body was tense, the pain I had seen in Chris's eyes only the day previous was gone, in its place was a desire to kill.

Chris was nearly on his feet, ready to attack, three days as a newborn with no blood consumption had turned him desperate for blood, his instincts had taken over, Chris was no longer Chris as I had feared would happen, a newborn vampire was what was in front of me, dangerous and bloodthirsty.

Quickly I pushed him back to the ground as Edward stepped in grabbing hold of Chris's arms. Though Chris's newborn strength was more then Edward was prepared for, he managed to hold Chris tight, preventing him from attacking, had Chris been Edward's size or heaven forbid Emmett's, there was no way Edward would have subdued him. The hunter stared at Chris for a moment before looking at me,

"Yes," I started walking towards him "sorry, I am a doctor, why don't you follow me back to our cottage, I can properly tend to your wound I have supplies back there." The hunter looked back at Edward and Chris as Edward half dragged half guided Chris away from us. I gestured for the hunter to follow me, the cottage was only half a mile from where we stood.

"Your boys?" he asked as we walked.

"Yes,"

"The little one, is he all right, looks rather ill."

"It's the blood, he's never been strong around it, makes him a tad nauseas." I worried for a moment the hunter would be more suspicious, but thankfully he took what I had said as the truth. "Are you a local?" I asked changing the subject

"Aye, been hunting these woods for going on fifty years. Don't take this wrong Doctor, but I've never seen you or your boys before."

"Yes, I am an American doctor, here on assignment as a volunteer if you will in the city. I rented a cottage for a few days to give my sons and I some fresh air and relaxation from the city." The hunter nodded

"Well I'm thankful I spotted your boy, I was out in my usual spot and this badger came out of nowhere, nearly took me hand off, never saw such a thing. I tried bandaging it meself, but t'aint easy to do with one hand." I glanced at the wound, lifting up the handkerchief

"it doesn't appear to be deep, some antiseptics and a clean bandage and you should be good as new."

"No stitches?"

"I won't know until I can see the wound clearly, but at first glance no you should be fine without."

"Good to hear Doctor?"

"Cullen, Carlisle Cullen."

"Francis Gillion," he replied "I appreciate that news Dr. Cullen, I've got an appointment with a badger, make a mighty fine stew."

After Mr. Gillion was bandaged up, he went on his way, thanking me over and for taking care of him.

Once he was out of sight, heading in the opposite direction of the clearing, I ran back to the boys at full speed, hoping and praying that Edward had everything under control. When I returned, it was as if nothing had happened, Chris was back in his original spot under the tree and Edward was standing over him watching him carefully. Edward looked up at me when I entered the clearing and nodded at Chris, showing me that he had lost the bloodlust at least for the time being. This however couldn't go on much longer, what had just happened was proof that we needed to get Chris to feed, his resilience was beginning to wane, another incident like this one and there would be no stopping him.

Finally on the third day enough was enough. Even if Edward and I had to force him to drink, Chris needed to feed, the gamble was to high and far to risky.

Edward had not moved from his rooted spot next to Chris, standing over him, searching his mind for the tiniest inkling that Chris might snap.

"Edward," I called to my son "Edward we cannot wait any longer, Christian cannot wait any longer, this is becoming a dangerous gamble.

"I know," Edward replied, running his hand through his hair and rubbing his temple. "what are we going to do."

I turned to Chris and looked at him sadly I understood he was afraid and in pain, and it broke my heart that he was in this position, but we had run out of options.

"We have no choice. Christian if you wont hunt on your own I'm sorry but forcing you to drink is the only option. I know you are not doing this out of rebellion, I know you are frightened and overwhelmed even if you do not wish to admit it, but it is dangerous to go this long, especially for a newborn. We cannot take the risk nor the gamble." I looked at Edward, "we will have to hold him down and force him to drink. I wish there was another way, but there isn't. Christian, please do not fight us."

I was about to send Edward off to find whatever beast he could, when movement in the nearby bushes caught my attention. It was an animal scent, a rabbit. I looked over at Chris who was obviously holding his breath, fearing it was another hunter. But I had been right, it was a rabbit, a small thing, but old. Its eyes were wide and its nose twitched rapidly as it took in all the scents. It looked at me for a moment, then at Edward, before moving quickly over to Chris.

"What the…" Edward started to say, he looked over at me utterly confused and hoping for an answer, which I could not give. "what's it doing?" I was speechless.

It hopped slowly over to Chris, keeping an eye on Edward and I. Slowly Chris reached out and stroked the rabbits back gently. The rabbit's ears twitched and to my surprise it laid down flat on its stomach.

"Dr. Cullen?" Christian asked softly, it had been days since I heard his voice, he sound so weak and tired. "what's going on?" I was just as confused as he was, Edward leaned forward to examine the rabbit and it hissed at him, moving closer to Chris. My mind flashed back to Chris's reaction to the deer,

"Christian, you said you felt fear and distress with the deer while we hunted them, yes?" he nodded and I rubbed my chin 'what do you feel now…with the rabbit."

Chris closed his eyes, he appeared to be concentrating, slowly he looked up at me

"Calm…relent." He replied. I knelt down next to him, the rabbits heart picked up speed as I came closer to it.

I wasn't sure of what had happened, but I had a guess,

"Christian…I believe it's offering up its life." I couldn't be sure, but it seemed to be a reasonable assumption. Chris's eyes went wide

"What?" he exclaimed

"It's not young," I replied examining the rabbits foggy eyes and gray bits mixed in with its black fur. "It's fairly old. I don't know why, or even how, but that is what I think."

"But why?" Chris asked and I shrugged, unable to answer him

"As I said, I do not know why. Christian, you have two ways to go with this, and you know what they are. You need to choose one."

Chris still seemed hesistant, I could see the reluctance in his eyes. Edward understood what was going through Chris's mind, he patted Chris's shoulder, and looked at me. I understood what the issue was, it was the idea of taking a life. I felt for Chris and his reluctance, taking a life is not easy, and the fact that this creature was giving up its life to Chris made it even tougher.

I picked the rabbit up, I felt it flinch in my hands, but it did not try and escape my grasp. I carried it away from Chris. A part of me regreatted what I was about to do, but Chris's wellbeing was on my high priority. Once I felt I was a good distance from the boys, I gave the rabbit a gentle stroke down its head. I felt silly, but I leaned down and whispered in its ears,

"Thank you." I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and snapped the rabbit's tiny neck.

When I brought the rabbit back over to Chris, handing it to him, he was still reluctant to look at it, knowing what he had to do. But when he looked up Edward and I we gave him reassuring smiles.

"I." Chris started to say "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior…I."

I raised my hand, putting a stop to Chris's apology before it continued.

"Enough Chris, you have nothing to apologize for. Taking a life, any life is never an easy task, its not supposed to be. But it is necessary." I paused as he looked down at the rabbit "one step at a time Chris."

It took a second or two, before Chris finally started to drink from the rabbit. I could see his body relaxing and even calming as he drank. When he finished, he gently put the rabbit on the ground and leaned against the tree. The relief and comfort of his thirst being satisfied washed over Chris's face, he had blood smeared around his mouth and I shuddered a bit at that sight, something I have grown used to of course, but seeing it on Chris, like with his eyes, was difficult to witness.

"How do you feel Chris?" Edward asked

"Better…much better…" Chris replied

Edward reached over and ruffled Chris's hair and handed him a cloth from my bag. As I watched Edward pulled Chris to his feet

"Come on, I'll help you take down a deer." Chris nodded, he paused however I saw his eyes wander down to the rabbit.

"In a moment," Edward and I nodded and gave Chris his space, both of us knowing full well what he was doing. Edward disappeared into the woods, but I hovered near the clearing, watching as Chris dug a small hole and buried the rabbit in a proper grave. Standing there watching him do this, assured me I had made the right decision with Chris, he had come close to a breaking point, but had lasted three straight days as a newborn vampire without a drop of blood, he had only begun to falter with the appearance of a wounded man, but that in itself was understandable and luckily we prevented the worse from happening. I had no doubt that Chris would only become more resilient and more adaptable to the animal diet than anyone else in the family save for myself and Rosalie. I still wondered however, if I had made the right decision, by Chris, I wanted him to be happy, to find his niche in the family. I knew only time would tell on that, but we would all do what we could for Chris.

After the rabbit was buried, Chris looked up at me standing there. He gave a half grin and walked over to me, his eyes despite the color were calm and accepting. Without a word Chris's grin grew wider as he bolted into the woods after Edward. Chuckling to myself a bit, I took off after them, glad to have at least one Chris hurdle over with.

* * *

><p>AN: This is the last chapter of Carlisle's point of view, unless my muse decides to hit me with more, which I do not see coming. Writing from Carlisle's POV was not an easy task, and this was my first attempt at it. I had wanted to end the fic with Carlisle speaking to Chris's mother, but I found myself unable to write that, I couldnt get the words right and it just didnt feel right. My imagination while fruitful, wouldnt paint the scene enough for me to put it into full sentences. Therefore I leave it up to the imagination of everyone. Again if I find myself able to write that part, to my own sanctification it will be posted so you can keep an eye out for it, but please don't hold me to that. Anyways Sorry this chapter took so long to go up. And I hope it captured Carlisle's POV well.


End file.
